Turnabout Pantomime
by ScaredOfTheBlueBadger
Summary: I think it's a good idea for the AA characters to do a Panto. They don't.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey GUUUYYS! How are we all?! Good? Good! I'm bored. Nor do I know what this is going to end up like, so, yeah.**

**BTW: A Pantomime is an English Christmas play, performed in theatres, normally fairy tales or something. In my local theatre, it's Snow White, and I AM A DWARF!**

* * *

****I run inside, meeting the glares of my friends, Phoenix and co. They all turned up. And now they're staring at me like I'm a Psychopath who will murder their families.

"Well?" Franziska cracks her whip expectantly, "What exactly did you bring us all here for?"

"Yes." Miles nods, agreeing with Franny, "Out with it."

"WE'RE DOING A PANTOMIME!" I exclaim, beaming at them. If only they all thought the same.

Pearl and Maya like it, though, they seem to be smiling. No one else is.

I receive a Snackoo to the forehead from Ema, Franziska almost hits me with her whip, I don't think they're pleased.

"OBJECTION!" Apollo yells, even though we're not in court, "Why did you not ask our opinions first?!"

"Well..." I say, sitting on the floor around them, "I thought you'd like the idea. And it's already settled, and we're doing it here!"

"H-here?!" Trucy asks nervously, "in this dingy old room? Where'll the audience go? There isn't even a stage!"

I facepalm. "Not here, Trucy, we're at a theatre now! In that theatre! And c'mon! It'll be FUN!"

Lana speaks first, "I think it's a very admirable idea, Blue. What Pantomime did you have in mind?!"

I furrow my brows in frustration, "Well, I didn't really think of that, but maybe Snow White?! We'll have seven of you being dwarves!"

Why do they all looked so shocked?

"O-Okay! Auditions are tomorrow!" I suddenly yell, "BE THERE!"

I scared them. That's never good. They might come now, I suppose...

Ema smiles, "I'll be there. I wanna be Snow White!"

Franny stands up, angry. "No, fool. I'm sure Molly wants somebody PERFECT for the main role."

"We'll see who performs best at auditions!" I say, comforting them both.

Pinning up the cast list, I leave the small room.

_-Snow White cast list-_

_Snow White:_

_Prince:_

_Dame:_

_Sam (Court Jester):_

_Queen:_

_Seven Dwarves (Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy, Bashful, Dopey, Sleepy.)_

_Hunter:_

* * *

**What did you think?! Comment for who you think should play each character!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEELLLOOOOOO PEOPLE! What's up? Good? Good!**

**I'm not writing about the auditions, we'll skip that bit, and go straight to the cast list! **

**SEE YOOOOUUU!**

* * *

"Well." I say, "You all performed awesomely at auditions, and it was actually pretty hard to sort out all your roles, but I did it as best as I could. Now. Some of you might not be pleased, but OH WELL! You don't have a choice in this."

Standing at the front of the room, I look at all their fearful expressions, with a smirk across my face, I begin, "Oh yeah, you can't quit either!"

"Here's the list!

Our Prince will be played by Mr. Edgeworth!" I look over at him, he's blushing!

"Our Hunter will be Apollo!" Well, at least he's smiling!

"I think our Jester is gluing to be Gumshoe!"

"What, did you say my name, pal?" Ugh, listen next time, Gummy.

"Yes. You're our jester."

"Oh, okay!"

"Dwarves will be as follows,

Doc- Grossberg

Sneezy- Phoenix

Happy- Maya

Sleepy- Yanni Yogi

Grumpy- Gant.

Dopey- Klavier Gavin."

"Fräulein. This role could not possibly capture my beauty, or my personality, ja? I suggest you re-think your decision."

I smile at him pitifully, "Sorry, fo- I mean Klavier. My decision is FINAL. You're stuck with it. Anyway, let me continue."

"Bashful- Pearl.

Now. Are we all okay with that?"

My question is met with a variety of answers. Maya and Pearl seem to be happy, but nobody else is.

"Blue? You haven't said Snow White, the Queen or the Dame yet, but there's still more than three people without parts yet..." Trucy smiles.

"Um, yeah, about that... Well. Some of you might not get actual parts. So you can either be an extra in our play, or you can join our crew! We need costume designers, choreographers, A/V people as well as our cast!"

"So. Larry? You wanna be our Dame?"

"Uh. Do I have to dress in drag?"

"Yep. Thats the point!"

"Okay... I'll do it."

"Good! So. We have Snow White and the Queen left. Franziska?"

"Yes, I'll be Snow White."

"No. You'll be our Evil Queen!"

"WHAT? NO! I quit!"

"No quitting, Franny! You signed a contract!"

She growls, rolling her eyes, "Who's Snow White, then?"

"Well. If she'll take it, I'd like Ema to play the role!"

"I suppose... Yes! Thanks Blue! I'd love to!"

"So. What about the rest of us?" Lana asks.

"Well. You can either be part of our crew or be an extra, like I said!"

"Awesome! Can I do costumes?" Trucy grins.

"Yeah... Sure...! Lana, will you help her?" I ask kindly. Trucy making the costumes? I'm not too sure about that...

"Yeah, okay." Lana smiles, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Haha! I think we're all prepped for now! Thanks guys!" Leaving the room, I think

"This'll never work."

* * *

**What did you guys think? This chapter was a bit longer than I anticipated, but I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for your help casting in the last reviews! Tell me what you think of my choices!**


End file.
